Robbingjay
by Zee-Zee Magee
Summary: Sophie is in District Thirteen, surviving despite the Capitol's attempts. Parker and Jimmy are with her, scarred but alive. Nate has been taken by President Snow. The rebellion, led by Alma Coin, finally wants her to be an active participant and become their Mockingjay. Does she choose to become responsible for the lives she's already put at risk? Or does she risk her loved ones?
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** _So here we are. The final installment of this little fusion piece. Thanks to everybody who is sticking with it, but I do have to give you one big warning. Do not expect quick and snappy updates. I'm about to start my senior year of college and I have a lot of work I have to do with it over the summer on top of two jobs. I just want this up and about because I promised you guys and it isn't fair to keep you waiting. Bear with me and if the wait has been too long feel free to PM me and demand a new chapter. I always try to update no more than a week afterwards. Now, enjoy the beginning of the end!_

She stood in the ashes of District Twelve and felt misery all around. The beautiful homes she once saw were gone. The people were small. Many of them didn't escape the falling bombs or the raging fires beyond. Nate's friend, Paul was gone. All of the practicing priests were taken in the fire's grasp. At least, that was the way Jimmy had described it. He had been sent back during the Quarter Quell for representing a tribute not of his District. Honestly, President Snow wanted him present when the hovercrafts fired down upon the coal mines. It ended up exploding in his face instead. Jimmy had used the edict to damage the fence and save anyone he could. Haymitch had found a way for them to transmit messages like a phone without detection. Apparently what was left of District Twelve was picked up right before Sophie finally awoke.

A tiny pain in her rib cage reminded Sophie Devereaux that she wasn't alone. Nate's baby still grew inside of her, kicking at new body parts every day. The child was more active than not these days. Ever since the rescue it would just keep rolling around and causing havoc on its mother's already jumbled nerves. The baby knew something was wrong. It knew Daddy was gone.

Snow stole him away, Johanna too. Archie died when the lightning struck. His head injury made it difficult for him to move away from danger in time. Beetee barely made it out of the arena with his life. He was still sitting in a hospital over in District Thirteen, recovering very slowly.

District Thirteen had not been a myth like Haymitch had told them. No, it was very much real and alive. The colony moved underground. It was part of the deal they made with Snow during the first rebellion against the Capitol. They wouldn't fire down their nuclear warheads on the Capitol and in return they would be left alone, able to raise their children in freedom. Their children never had to compete in the games. That was where the refugees were taken.

It had been nothing but pokes and prods for the past five months. President Coin, District Thirteen's chosen leader, wanted to make certain nothing went wrong with the baby. Sophie hadn't even been allowed to leave the hospice for a week and a half because everybody feared the baby would suddenly die. Jimmy nearly had a panic attack when he found out she wanted to visit District Twelve. Haymitch had a mini stroke from the news. They only let her go with the promise that Jimmy would be there to shoot any possible enemies. He was the one who taught Nate archery after all.

"Let her go," Plutarch Heavensbee said, "Maybe a little tour of twelve is exactly what she needs to convince her we are on the same side." Then he laughed and munched on his oversized turkey, acting as if the world hasn't collapsed all around them.

Sophie stopped that train of thought as her foot hit something hard. She looked down and screamed in alarm. There was a small blackened skull attached to her right foot. Its teeth were kicked in because of the contact. She kicked the skull away and tried frantically to compose herself. Tears were in her eyes for a person she never knew. For a moment, she had forgotten there were people in District Twelve during the rain of fire. The child squirmed in her belly, sharing her discomfort.

"Shh," Sophie said, caressing her belly softly, "Everything's alright little one."

"Is everything alright down there?" Jimmy demanded, "Do you want me to come down?"

"I'm fine. I just needed a minute. We're staying."

"Alright," he didn't sound happy about it but he was still guilty over the Quarter Quell. It was his fault she and Nate weren't prepared for the rebellion after all.

"Get moving, Princess!" Haymitch growled, the very last voice she wanted to hear, "We don't know how long we have until the Capitol decides to send out some hovercrafts."

Sophie didn't dignify him with a response. She continued to rub her belly until the child stopped pitching a fit. Then she begrudgingly began to move towards the victors' village. Thankfully every district was alike in that small aspect. The victors' village was right at the outskirts of the district limits. It was always the most luxurious area with the greatest mansions anybody had ever seen. The houses were always assembled on the tallest hill, rising above the rest of the district to draw all eyes to it. The Justice Building was always built on the exact opposite side so all tributes could see it and envision their victory.

She reached the pleasant buildings in record time, purposefully avoiding the Justice Building where she and Nate were wed. She couldn't bear the thought of Paul lying in its rubble. It was no coincidence that it was targeted first. Everybody knew Nate's best friend had been a priest. There was no way President Snow would allow that opportunity to rest. The Hob was in ruins as well. Jimmy's favorite place, McRory's tavern, was nothing more than a wall. Parker had been so excited to show off that wonderful place when she first visited. It looked so different now, so grey.

She ignored the tears stinging her eyes and decided to focus on her goal. She was here to explore, and mourn.

_Stop that_, she thought, _you just want a few things in case Snow decides to bomb the place again._

The victors' village was a stark contrast to the rest of the district. It was clean and sparkling. The fires didn't even touch it, another message from the president. There was no rubble, no ash. Even the grass dared to be green in spite of the grey surrounding it. The only sign of change was the utter lack of smoke pouring from the chimneys. Haymitch's home looked normal without the smoke. Nate's however, looked lonely.

The girl walked towards the house with fear in her heart. Her hand landed on the lonesome building and the memories began to pour. She met Parker at this very spot, Jimmy as well. She was just a stranger when all of this began. The old man treated her poorly under the impression that she only used his son's heart to save herself. She couldn't even figure out when she proved to him it wasn't true. It was probably when he discovered she was pregnant. No girl would go that far just to avoid death, especially when she could have just as easily used the distance already between them to do it. Either way it insured her survival.

Jimmy and Haymitch decided she would be the voice of their little rebellion. They didn't even tell Nate about their plans. They just came up with the idea and went through with it. She could have stomached it if the other champions weren't in on it. Beetee admitted to it with a grim smile on his face. At least Eliot apologized for it. He was a blubbering idiot as he explained his involvement and swore he did everything he could to bring Nate with him. The only reason she even forgave him was because he was going through the same thing. Aimee Martin, the girl whose scream Snow had the Jabberjays mimic to drive him crazy, was in the Capitol's arms now. They took her the same day they bombed District Twelve. Now the District Four champion was left in the hospital, insane with the grief of not knowing.

Sophie shook her head. She felt the baby bounce in some rare sign of saying it was with her. She smiled and caressed her bump again. She had no idea what miracle allowed her baby to survive the lightning bolt of the arena but she was grateful. The only thing that made everything worthwhile was the fact that she was carrying Nathan Ford's child. If it wasn't for that, she would probably be just as insane as Eliot Spencer was now.

Her hand slowly found its way to the handle. She gave it a slight twist and a soft push. The door was more than willing to obey her whim. She hurried inside before the ghosts could come after her. Then she bowed her head and sighed.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

She had no idea what compelled her to visit District Twelve. Her parents were still in District One, prisoners in their own home along with the rest of her young siblings. Heavensbee and the rest of District Thirteen were dead certain she wouldn't go there no matter what she said to convince them. Jimmy and Haymitch even backed up their play, threatening to keep her bound to a bed until the baby was born and beyond. It didn't matter. She didn't want to endanger her family members. She pretty much counted them as gone for good. Snow wouldn't allow them to live for very long. They were nothing but a distraction, a trap to lure her out of hiding. He was probably torturing them just to get his way.

She turned around and stared. Nothing looked out of place. Everything was exactly as it had been when she left it. All of the papers Jimmy and Haymitch had with a plan were gone. Jimmy said they burned it before they left for the games. Nate had insisted on it. He wanted to make certain she couldn't be blamed for anything untoward. He wanted to ensure her safety above his own. Even when he didn't know half the plan.

She ignored the little buzz flittering through her brain, telling her to just give up and make herself at home right here. Instead she composed herself, pressed her hand to her stomach and rubbed gently to sooth her precious baby. Then she steeled herself for her original mission.

She climbed the stairs two at a time. Her fear of not having enough time forced her to quicken her pace. By the time she was finally at the top of the steps she was out of breath. Her eight months pregnant belly made life so much harder than it needed to be. She just quickly gained control of the air in her lungs before Parker and/or Jimmy had another panic attack. Neither of them had given her rest since this whole disaster happened. The last thing she wanted was to turn back when she was so close.

She turned towards the first bedroom she saw. It was Parker's.

The pregnant woman smiled at the mess that met her eyes. There wasn't a piece of cloth that wasn't on the ground. It was like the girl had never left it if memory served rightly. Pants covered the floor while shirts and jackets stretched luxuriously against any other surface. It looked as if a windstorm had erupted, intent on decorating the mess with more mess. The only surface unscathed was the bed.

Sophie smiled at the mess and quickly moved towards the closet. As she suspected, the few dresses the blonde Seam girl owned were hanging as if they had never before been worn. The dress with faded yellow flowers on a blue field appeared on her right. It looked exactly as Parker had described it and she gladly pulled it from the hanger. She grabbed all of the girl's clothes, knowing they were inherited from Adrianne Ford. She ignored all other clothes and focused on her mission, rescuing family heirlooms.

"Hurry up, Soph," Jimmy called, "We've got trouble on our heels."

Sophie nodded and promptly headed towards her husband's room. Her heart stopped as she saw his messy bed, a tiny bunny peeking out from the mess. Her hand automatically worked to snatch it up before anyone could steal it. She turned towards his closet expectantly, needing to smell him once again. She opened the doors and smiled at the familiar fragrance fuming through her nose. Her greedy hands plucked towards his shirts and coats. She grabbed onto his jacket, the one he wore during their first games. He said Tara had given it to him at some point during her visit before the victory tour.

Tara, that was a sore subject. Nobody knew what happened to her or Effie Trinket. The only details they had about the stylist. Heavensbee said she was taken the same day William was beaten. Nobody knew what fate befell them though Alma Coin, the president of District Thirteen, did suspect that William Prentice was no more. Tara was still a mystery. Effie was thought to have sided with the Capitol.

Sophie pressed her hand against the pin on her shoulder. Nate had given it to William so that it would be delivered to her. It was her husband's promise to keep her safe, to keep their child alive. He meant it so much that he played right into Haymitch and Jimmy's plans. She and the child were safe and he was gone. The robbingjay, what everybody else liked to call a mockingjay, was still firmly planted against her chest. William's blood was still on it.

_Now they have Nate and he is doomed to die. _

Tears welled up in her eyes as those horrid thoughts swirled around. Her hand reached for his small jacket, her fingers caressing it like it was her lifeline. She snatched it away from the hanger and added it to her collection. Then she scrambled to decide what other beautiful clothes would belong to her. Tears filled her eyes at the aspect of losing any part of him. Each piece symbolized some part of the man she may never see again.

_These were his clothes_, Sophie thought miserably. Then she hissed at her own horrid thoughts. _No, Sophie, he's alive. He's alive and he's coming back for you. You and your baby._

That was probably the worst part of Nate's capture. She didn't know if her lover was alive or dead. He was completely at the mercy of President Snow and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. No, there was one thing she could do. She had to take care of herself and the baby. As long as the baby was born, President Snow would lose.

Just as she was about to leave the room, a new aroma filled her senses. Something unusual, cloying and artificial dabbed at her nostrils. She twirled around, eyes peeled for the source of her discomfort. A tiny white prick in her vision clued her in. There sitting on Nate's windowsill was a sparkling glass, a white rose sitting in the middle of it.

It was pristine and perfect. Its perfect petals sparkled as if they could never fade no matter how many times she smashed them to pieces. The fragrance tickled her nose constantly. She had to fight against the child squirming in her stomach to keep the nausea down. She backed away slowly, worry and fear filling her bones.

How long had it been there? Why would Snow come here? Why didn't he take anything? Did he find whatever it was he was looking for? Maybe he was waiting for her return, hoping she would fall into his trap in one way or another. Or maybe he was simply sending a message.

_I can find you. I can reach you. Perhaps I am watching you now. Or maybe, just maybe, I have already found you. Maybe I am just waiting for you to turn around._

The young woman immediately obeyed her fearful whim. He wasn't there. His evil smile and the rosy smell of blood were nowhere nearby. He wasn't breathing down her neck, tongue lagging for a taste of her baby's unborn flesh. No, she was safe. Everybody on the hovercrafts above her quadruple checked that he and his men were nowhere to be found. Her baby was going to be fine. There was nothing to fear. Still, his message rang very clear.

He was coming back for more.

%%%

"It's about time you got up here, girl!" Jimmy practically shouted at her.

She politely ignored him and went to work organizing Parker's and Nate's clothes. She casually slipped on the familiar leather jacket and grinned at the immediate feeling of home. It even smelled like the trees from their first game.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked, seemingly ignoring the fact that she wanted nothing to do with him.

He kneeled beside her and reached a gentle hand her way. She kindly refused to give him any form of comfort. He nodded his head and tried not to look hurt. She felt guilty for the pain she caused but he deserved it. It was his and Haymitch's plan that got Nate captured and taken away.

His eyes fell on the clump of clothes she brought with her. His expression turned dark with fury at them.

"This is why you had to come here?" He scowled, "To pick up some worthless clothes. This is what's worth risking the life of my son's baby over?"

"They once belonged to your wife and daughter," Sophie growled back, ready for a fight, "And some of these things belong to your son, my child's father. I want it to have something to remember in case President Snow finally decides to give us some relief and kill him! Don't you dare tell me Nate's memory isn't worth that!"

Plutarch Heavensbee appeared out of nowhere, acting as if nothing is awry. He looks between us and shrugs.

"We're clear to leave," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you were well taken care of."

Sophie forced a beaming smile on her face and turned towards the former head Gamemaker.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded his head and left the two alone. Apparently he didn't want to deal with the incoming battle. Jimmy and Sophie faked smiles as he left and made a beautiful show of ignoring each other. Sophie just kept fingering through her husband's belongings while Jimmy stared at her rather mournfully.

"Pretty bad down there?" He asked.

"Everything's gone," Sophie nodded, "The only thing left is the victor's village."

"A message designed specifically for you," Jimmy nodded, "I apologize for not seeing it before. I should have realized… I'm sorry."

Sophie opened her mouth to reply for a moment. She wanted to tell him about the white rose Snow left as a message. She wanted to tell him that their pain had only just begun. She wanted to tell him so many things. But her tongue was tied. She couldn't trust him anymore.

Jimmy waited a few more minutes for some kind of reply. When he finally realized he wasn't going to get one he gave a giant sigh and moved towards the seat closest to the hovercraft's cockpit. He wrapped his arms around his chest and stared out the window.

The silence continued for the rest of the flight. Jimmy made no move to speak and Sophie made no move to listen.

District Thirteen looked just as wonderful as District Twelve. Sure the rubble wasn't smoking but there was nothing above the ground. The city had indeed been bombed, but the people didn't die. They moved underground, successfully building a catacomb of houses and structures. It was a city that the Capitol allowed purely because they had no other choice.

During the Dark Days, District Thirteen threatened the Capitol with some nuclear bombs. They already had some cells built underground in the event of some bizarre thing called a "no clear winner." The cells were meant for the world's most powerful but Thirteen found a way to turn the tables on the Capitol. They made an arrangement. President Snow would back away and let them live their lives the way they wanted to. And they, in turn, would play dead and live underground so nobody would know of their arrangement. It seemed to be working, for now.

Sophie ignored the stunned looks from the crowd rolling towards her. She held her chin up high and swiftly moved towards her new home. Jimmy didn't even bother to stop her. He just followed her like a guard dog and barreled anybody who wanted to talk out of the way. He even took the liberty of carrying the clothes for her, albeit begrudgingly. He tried to take Nate's jacket as well. Sophie gave him the biggest glare in her arsenal and was now wearing the jacket proudly, Nate's robbingjay pin gleaming on her shoulder.

"I've got a very important meeting to go to, Soph," Jimmy seemed apologetic as he carefully set the clothes on the nearest bed. Nobody bothered them on their way to the room after their first appearance. At first it seemed Jimmy's brute force was the cause. Sophie soon figured out it was the wristband on her arm, marking her as mentally unstable, that was the true culprit. She was okay with that.

Sophie quietly began folding the clothes with great care. She gently placed them into the dresser and tried not to cry. The baby swirled in her stomach, reminding her of the constant flux of emotions going around. She quickly sniffed Nate's jacket and pictured his arms around her. It was enough to bring a smile to her face and remind her of her duties to the family.

"One of these days you're going to have to talk to me, dammit!" Jimmy's voice snapped her back instantly.

"That was too harsh," he said, suddenly appearing at her side and pulling her to face him, "I'm sorry. I miss him too."

She felt tears once again prickling her eyes at his quiet admission.

"I know," she said.

"I promised him I would protect you at any and all costs. You need to understand that the decision I made was to carry out his wish. I promise you I would have never made it if I had known he wouldn't return. I didn't want to leave him."

Jimmy's eyes grew red and puffy. He swallowed back whatever emotion seemed to clog his throat. It was so familiar that Sophie couldn't help but feel sorrow for the older man. She smiled lightly to encourage him to continue. He didn't disappoint.

"I just had to."

Sophie took a moment to swallow back her emotions as well. She could see the suffering written plainly on the man's face. Jimmy Ford, her secret father-in-law, was in pain too.

"I know," she said and that seemed to absolve him of everything.

His face broke out into a pained smile. He softly ruffled her hair and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I see why he chose you," he said, "President Coin keeps wondering when you're going to attend one of those."

"What do you keep telling her?"

Jimmy's smile grew and his blue eyes shined with the exact same mischief Nate's did. He gave her a little wink and started towards the door.

"Soon," he replied just as the door closed behind him.

Sophie smiled in satisfaction of that reply. She scooped up the nearest dress, the blue one with yellow flowers Parker wore the day of her visit to District Twelve. That dress deserved a higher honor than the dresser could supply. She picked it up and gently placed it on Parker's bed. The girl's reaction of surprise alone would be worth waiting for.

"Sophie!"

A body slammed into the pregnant young woman before she even had a chance to react to her name being called. Blonde hair flooded her eyes and a smile came upon her face instantly.

"Parker," she said, wrapping her arms around the young girl with vigor.

"You're back," Parker stammered, "They never told me you were back. I spent the whole time worried about you."

"I tried to tell her you would come back but she didn't believe me," Alec exclaimed.

Parker smiled at the young man's confidence in her. Alec Hardison was the one who had met Nate in the woods and told him of the existence of District Thirteen. Apparently, he and his Nana weren't far away from their saving grace. Alec tried to even get the message across but couldn't. The announcement of the Quarter Quell had already been made and Alec's plans interfered with the bigger picture. His message got through to Haymitch instead.

Since they came to the district Alec and Parker couldn't be separated. They spent every moment together having no idea what they would inevitably become. The pair was the exact same age but Parker seemed older because of everything she's had to deal with. Sure Alec experience similar events but his Nana was there to keep him from growing far too fast. Jimmy wasn't there until it was almost too late… then Parker was selected as a tribute.

"Thank you, Alec," Sophie finally said, snapping away from her musings just long enough to realize the boy was still talking. He was quite a chatter box.

"I better go," the boy seemed to sense the need for family because he was already heading out the door, "I'll see you at training, Parker."

"See ya," Parker waved, staring at the plentitude of clothes all over her bed. She waited until Alec closed the door before she spoke again. "Is that why you went back home?"

Sophie smiled. "I just wanted out and that was the only place I had left to go."

Parker nodded in understanding. Her tiny hand shot out and gently clasped the brunette's. She gave it a gentle squeeze and bowed her head on her shoulder.

"You didn't have to rescue Adrianne's clothes," she said.

Sophie smiled again. A light chuckle rumbled in her chest and erupted its way through her throat. Before she knew it, it was past her lips and echoing off the walls around them. She even felt blue-grey eyes stare at her in confusion for a few seconds. Then the sound was stronger, louder and not completely her own. Sophie didn't realize the laughter had turned into sobs until she was on the floor with Parker's head buried into her shirt, tears dripping down her cheeks.

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling and cringing in fear for their missing family member. The feeling of loss and pain filtered and bounced around the room. Only when the tears were gone and dry did anybody even venture to say a word.

"It's my birthday today," Parker whispered.

She looked older in that moment, at least five or six years. She sounded tired too, oh so tired. Of course, they were all tired.

"Is it?" Sophie asked, brushing her bright blonde hair behind her ear, "Well then happy birthday, Parker."

"I wish Nate was here," she mumbled.

Sophie felt her heart squeeze at the little seam girl's plight. Even the tiny child in her womb was moving in discomfort at the statement. Tears once again sprung to the pregnant woman's eyes as unbearable thoughts coursed through her mind. She pushed those emotions away and pulled the girl close.

"Me too, Parker," she said, "me too."

Big blue-grey eyes stared up into the District One champion's soul. Tears were glinting but they refused to fall from those eyes.

"Do you think the baby's coming tomorrow?" She asked, "Because that would be the best birthday present ever!"

Sophie smiled and giggled at the girl's remark.

"Oh Parker," she said.

Secretly she was grateful for the change in subject. Moping about losing Nate seemed the only thing she was allowed to do. Nobody in District Thirteen was quite willing to trust her with anything else in her condition. Even Jimmy was keeping her on a tight leash. He nearly had a conniption when she asked to visit District Twelve. Life was dimmer without Nate in their lives. Everybody seemed to care more about keeping the baby fine than about her anyway. President Coin even ordered her to stay away from any important meetings because of the stress it might cause the baby. She was getting awfully tired of being coddled. Maybe it was time to throw them for a loop.


	2. Television Broadcast

The hallways were practically deserted. Everybody was to their specific place already. Nobody lingered the halls for long and those who did quickly learned not to. She was the only one who was immune to the constant stares at chatter. She didn't care about the stupid schedule imprinted on her arm. It had absolutely nothing to do with her plans.

She was scheduled for Lamaze training. It was a class dedicated to breathing exercises during the birthing experience. Sophie didn't remember much of her first week there. She and the baby were still dazed from the lightning hitting the tree and everything else that followed. But she did remember attending a few of those classes. The only thing she learned was that she couldn't stand the attention or the constant fussing over. She was completely fed up with the multiple "Good Morning, Sophie" and "How is the baby doing today?" statements. Everyone had a special interest in how her child fared and she was sick of having to sick there and take it. Every time she missed something on her schedule, somebody would drop by her apartment to ask how she and the baby were doing.

"I noticed you weren't at your exercises this morning, is everything okay?"

"You're not feeling ill again are you? The doctor would be more than happy to give you more of those sleeping pills."

"You shouldn't be anywhere near the weapons, a woman in your condition. It's bad luck for the baby."

She felt trapped and nobody seemed interested in letting her out.

She spent most of her time making clothes for the baby. She didn't know what it was, boy or girl. But she was determined to keep that baby away from everybody in the District. She didn't care if Haymitch Abernathy told her it was the safest place in the world for Nate's baby. She wasn't going to let those grey mutts anywhere near her child.

Okay, mutts was probably too harsh. It wasn't exactly their fault. They had to live their lives by a schedule if they wanted to remain out of the Capitol's radar. President Coin had them all convinced that looking alike was a necessity as well.

President Coin was almost as bad as President Snow.

Sophie finally reached the end of the hall and breathed a sigh of relief. The door wasn't under lock and key as usual. It was only a few people meeting today, nothing too serious. President Coin didn't want to admit it but she wanted to keep Sophie's progress a heavily guarded secret. Only a fortunate few were ever allowed into these meetings. All of them were involved in the plot right from the start. Plutarch Heavensbee, for example, had to be constantly reminded that her child's condition was always good even when the reports were bad. The morale of the entire rebellion depended on her baby apparently.

Her hand was on the knob when her ears picked up a few important things.

"Sources say the boy is being held somewhere in Snow's mansion."

Sophie didn't recognize the voice that spoke. It was raspy and sounded like gravel. There was a lot of slurring as well. It made the man sound as though his tongue was almost removed. A pain filled the pregnant woman's chest as thoughts of the Avox boy Nate befriended ran through her mind. They found his body among the rubble of the last torture chamber they invaded.

"It would be completely pointless to send a rescue mission that far into the Capitol." That voice was Alma Coin. It sounded sweet on the surface but the slight wisps of air she wheezed revealed the cold interior she truly had. "The boy would be moved before we could even begin penetrating their first line of defenses. NO, that won't work."

"It doesn't matter anyway." That was Jimmy. He sounded so broken and defeated. It was almost as though he had completely given up on ever seeing his son again. Why would he do that? She had just forgiven him. How could he give up hope now when she needed it most?

"Snow wants a one on one confrontation with Sophie," he said, "The source is either lying or heard it from somebody for that very purpose. He wouldn't want Nate anywhere near his granddaughter."

"Right," Coin said, "I'd forgotten she was around the same age."

"It almost makes you wonder how he could stomach the tradition of slaughtering innocent children for so long." That gravelly tone was Eliot. When did he start attending meetings? The last she heard, he wasn't even allowed out of the crazy ward.

"Almost."

Sophie had to stop herself from gasping in dismay. That tiny whimper of a voice belonged to Parker, her Parker. The girl said she had to go to training with Alec. She even left with the boy. What was she doing in a private meeting with the people she despised just as much as Snow himself? Why?

"That doesn't matter." Of course, Haymitch Abernathy would be the one who would invite her as a courtesy. He was more scared of the little girl than anybody else in the District. He probably knew what really went through her mind better than the rest.

"What matters is what we're going to do to get the rest of the champions back," he said.

"Heavensbee, what's your opinion?" Coin asked.

There was a moment of silence. Sophie could almost picture the way the fat man would move around the table. His oversized belly would dart from side to side while his tiny mouth frowned in thought. Then his eyes would grow wide and the words he'd chosen would pop out.

"Aimee Martin, Tara Cole, Nate…" he sighed, "We don't exactly know what kind of torture he has planned for them. His plans for Nate are especially concerning."

"President Snow will kill him eventually," President Coin said.

"No," Jimmy replied, "as long as Nate is alive it is more torture for Sophie. His goal is to make her suffer."

"But why?" Parker asked.

"Because she carries the child of freedom in her womb," Haymitch explained, "Nate and Sophie were the spark we were waiting for. President Snow and the rest of the members of the rebellion view that baby as a symbol of hope, the victory of the rebellion. If that child dies, hope will die with it. Snow knows this."

"He wants the baby to never be born," Jimmy agreed, pain and worry thoroughly engraved in his voice. He sounded decades older than he was. It was clear the stress of everything was finally doing him in. He was just as close to losing everything just as she was.

Tears formed in the champion's eyes as his words penetrated. Her hand found its way to the baby and her emotions couldn't be contained anymore. She rushed into the room and grabbed onto the first thing she could. The next thing she knew, a teapot was smashed against the wall and several eyes were on her.

"He's not going to kill my baby," she growled.

Her brown eyes were focused solely on President Coin and her calm exterior. Did the woman have any emotions? She talked about killing Nate as if it was a social event. Like Nate's life was worthless and unimportant compared to her plans.

She felt Eliot's arms wrap around her and almost lost it right then and there.

"Nobody's going to let him kill your baby, Soph," he said.

She decided to allow her anger to focus her thoughts. She spun in Eliot's arms and pushed him roughly away. It wasn't fair of her. He was going through the same thing she was. He understood her better than anyone now. But she needed her space and she was so sick of being coddled and treated as though she were a delicate flower. She needed to do something other than cry and mourn.

"Quit coddling me!" She screamed, "I'm so sick of being coddled. Just tell me everything you know about Nate. Will I be able to see him again?"

"That's-"

Jimmy cut Coin off with a simple look. His blazing blue eyes, eyes Nate inherited, conveyed every ounce of hatred he had. Then he turned his head towards Sophie and gave her the sweetest smile he could. Nate did that when he was about to lie.

"You're going to see him again, Soph," he said, "Don't you get yourself in too much of an uproar. He'll be fine. You just make sure that baby of his is well taken care of."

She almost called him on the lie. She really wanted to. But she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Jimmy wasn't just trying to lie for her benefit. He was doing it for Parker and everybody else in the room too. Jimmy Ford was trying to convince himself as well.

"Come now, Ms. Devereaux." President Coin smiled at her and it looked fake and untrustworthy. She held out her arms like she was actually welcoming a new friend. "You need to concentrate on bringing that baby to full term."

"And what exactly are your plans for my baby?" Sophie hissed.

For some reason she didn't trust the District Thirteen President. There was something in the woman's eyes. The glint told her she was up to her own agenda. There was too much interest in her baby. Nobody was going anywhere near her child. She would die first.

"What's so important to you about my child's survival?" She finished.

"Your child will be born free of the capitol's influence. It will never be a victor." President Coin replied, "It will be the first of many born in freedom."

"And the ultimate puppet for your own uses," Sophie growled.

She was just about to leave the room when somebody ran in. The guy bumped into her and didn't even have the decency to apologize. Ordinarily she would be disgusted by that act, but she loved the lack of attention. She hated being stared at as though she was some entity similar to President Snow. She was nothing like that bastard.

"Madame President turn on the television now!" He said.

Sophie liked him immediately. Alma Coin wasn't used to be ordered around. How she handled it would be quite entertaining. But she didn't look upset. Instead she obeyed the order and ignored the phrasing. She turned the television on and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

It was nothing truly important. It was just some weird commercials of miscellaneous arena battles. The Capitol banner was shining brightly in the background. The announcer was in the middle of saying something about the status of the war in District One.

A pang of guilt hit Sophie directly in the chest. Her parents were probably suffering greatly. It wasn't fair that she would never be able to see them again. Her siblings would still be alive. They were still young enough to fight in the arena… should the rebellion fail.

But the image changed and Ceaser Flickerman appeared with his bright white smile and yellow hair. He greeted everyone with the same energy he did every time he appeared before an audience. But there was something in his eyes, a tiredness she had never seen before. There were wrinkles around the edges of his eyes. Apparently the rebellion wasn't as in the Capitol's favor as they thought.

"Hello everybody," he said, "I'm Ceaser Flickerman. We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to give you an exclusive."

He gestured offstage and the camera panned to the left. There was a black current onstage that had never been there before. Flickerman put his hands on it and started explaining its importance.

"Right behind this current is a very special guest with an extremely important message for all of the districts… not just the Capitol," he said.

Then the camera zoomed in on his face. He was explaining the reason for this message. Everybody in the room was freaking out. President Coin was ordering people to turn the televisions on immediately. Jimmy was turning up the volume as the camera panned across the audience. They were all cheering and jumping up and down in triumph. Then the camera returned to the stage in time to reveal that the curtain had been removed.

Nate appeared on the screen.

Jimmy threw the remote, or dropped it. Sophie wasn't quite sure. She just remembered watching Parker gasp and hearing Eliot curse. She was standing in front of the television in seconds flat. Her hand flew to the image of Nate on the screen.

He was alive.

That was the only thing she could truly wrap her head around. His eyes looked bloodshot. His hair stood on end. She could tell despite the cameras and makeup that he hadn't been sleeping. There was a subtle twitch to his fingers only those who knew him would notice. His head kept jerking around, looking for an enemy in the crowd. He was frightened.

"Nate, what are they doing to you?" She whispered.

The camera returned to Ceaser. He grabbed Nate's arm and gently guided him to the very couch she and Nate sat on during their victory so long ago. Ceaser was patting his leg and then Nate's in quick succession. Then Ceaser's arms rose high up in the air and the crowd fell silent.

"Now Nate," he said, "I know this has been tough on you most of all. Sophie appears to have aligned herself with the rebellion and against President Snow."

"No!" Nate's answer was automatic, panicked. His voice cracked on that one small word. He looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. "No, she was taken. She would never…"

Ceaser patted his hand comfortingly. "I know it's hard to believe," he said, "but she was the one who shot the arrow in that arena."

As if on cue an image of Sophie and her much smaller pregnant belly appeared on the screen. She was very clearly pulling back the quiver of the bow and releasing it. The arrow disappeared and the image fizzled away. The crowd was booing, some were crying. Ceaser hushed them before anything bad could happen.

"They made her do it," Nate replied, "I'm sure of it."

"There, there." Ceaser sounded like a ringmaster talking to a tiger. His hands even shook every time he touched Nate gently. He seemed afraid of what he was about to say next. "I'm certain that's true. They did take her away during the ruckus that followed. Now, I'm to understand you have a special message to everybody watching… including the rebels?"

Of course he had something to say. It was the only reason he was on camera. Nate's blue eyes were shaking with unshed tears and Sophie's heart broke a little more. She wasn't there to protect him, to nurture him. President Snow was free to do whatever he pleased and she was stuck in District Thirteen until the baby arrived. Tears filled her own eyes at how helpless and dire their situation was becoming.

Maybe fate really didn't want them together after all.

"Yes." Nate licked his bottom lip. "I have a message."

He licked his lip again and turned his blue eyes toward the camera. Sophie felt as though he was once again peering into her soul. She felt the familiar tug at her heart at the way he looked towards the camera. There was that old glint in his eyes. His jaw was set in a determined line, his lips in a frown.

He would not be persuaded.

"I want this war to end," he said, "I want everybody to lay down their weapons and stop this fighting. No more deaths should happen. Nobody else needs to die. There has been enough blood spilt in all of the districts. Please, stop fighting."

And that was it. The camera zoomed in on Nate's face, showing his sincerity in every word. Then the cameras faded to black and he was gone. There was nothing but black and white snow on the screen. Nathan Ford was gone.

"No!" She whined.

President Coin sounded even less pleased.

"Dammit," she growled, "I should have seen this coming."

"They had the boy call for a ceasefire," Heavensbee sighed.

Eliot said his own version of that. Only he used far more choice words than were warranted. Parker at least had the decency to look confused and concerned.

A roar of chatter and chaos erupted behind Sophie's back. Yet she couldn't pay them any mind. Her attention was solely on the television and the lack of Nate upon it. She didn't know what else to do. Nate just told them to lay down their weapons and stop fighting.

"They've turned him against us!" Eliot yelled, his rage finally becoming known. At least he was starting to sound like the old Eliot again.

"We can still turn this around," Coin said, "This is not the end. This is merely a minor setback."

"What are we going to do, Haymitch?" Parker asked, "Nate would never betray us."

Sophie turned around at the Seam girl's words. She opened her mouth to speak. She even tried to muster a reply of agreement. But she was still too stunned to comprehend what just happened. The baby wasn't helping either. It was kicking wildly.

"Sophie?" Jimmy asked softly. The horrified expression on his face said it all. Heck, the horrified and disgusted looks on everybody's faces said it all.

The brunette just stared at the different volumes of betrayal in complete horror. Her stomach leapt up into her throat from her own emotions of betrayal and disgust. Even the child was having trouble with its father's stunning statement. The District One champion rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. She ignored Parker's look of concern. She whizzed past Eliot's comforting arms. She raced from the cunning clutches of stupid President Coin and the rest of her rebel forces. The young girl leaned up against the wall and breathed against the pain and the tears. Nate betrayed her.

How could he do that? She thought in complete and utter misery. How could he demand the rebel forces to lay down their arms and end the war after everything they had been through?

Sophie couldn't understand it. Nate had always been on her side where the Capitol was concerned. Why was he changing his mind now? How could he ask her to just stop fighting for him? He had looked so pale and weak. His eyes hadn't even had their usual luster. The way his mouth twitched looked like he was being tortured. And that was when Sophie figured it out. They were torturing Nate into asking the rebels to stop. They were hurting her champion, her love, her husband.

The child within the poor girl's stomach seemed to be in agreement over the horror that was taking place. Pain was erupting from Sophie's spine at the horrible thought of Nathan's torture. The stress of the whole event and the way the entire room turned against him hurt the District One champion more than she could possibly have known. The child was twisting and twirling away in agitation and pain was filling every other thought within the young girl's mind. Her legs were shaking and her stomach felt on fire. Sophie felt the continuous spasms up and down her spine as if her body was ripping in half. The turmoil of her child's agitated movements and her own mind's horror and what was happening to Nate were too overwhelming for her body to handle. So she did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

%%%%%

Nate watched the video footage from the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games in unhappy fascination. Sophie was standing up with her swollen belly finally visible in its development. She was holding a bow and arrow tied to some cord and pulling it back to shoot. Then she loosed the arrow and Nathan felt a pinprick in his right arm just as a memory was beginning to form in his mind.

Sophie was kindly placing plants all around his wounded shoulder. If he squinted just right he could even see the tears shimmering in her eyes. No, she wasn't crying over his bleeding mess of a shoulder. Sophie's perfectly white, perfectly trimmed teeth were slowly growing into razors and digging into his flesh with joy. Her teary eyes were red with dark blood lust and a thirst for more of his screams.

Nathan fought against the evil image and the screams wanting to flow from his throat. He couldn't control the single wet drop falling from the corner of his eye.


	3. Baby Robbingjay

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. If you get sick of waiting just send a PM or review and I will do my best to update ASAP. But here's a nice long one for your wait. Thanks and enjoy!_

Sophie awoke in a haze of confusion. The ceiling flittered in and out of her vision constantly. She felt nauseous all the time. Her eyes felt heavy. She felt nothing but pain, as if she had been cut in half. She wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and ignore the world.

But somebody was crying.

It took her far too long to recognize the cry belonged to a baby. It took just a little bit longer to realize that baby belonged to her. She turned her head slightly and smiled. Jimmy was holding a pink bundle. The baby girl was tiny in her grandfather's arms. She was wriggling and begging for attention.

Or food. She was probably hungry. Sophie wasn't even sure if the medics of District Thirteen actually fed her. Then again the girl could be crying because she was wet and didn't like it.

_It couldn't possibly be because she didn't recognize Jimmy, was it?_

Sophie groaned. Her head was pounding in her skull. They must have given her drugs because she couldn't remember her own daughter's birth. Just another thing to add to the long list of things taken away from her by those with their own agenda. She did remember screaming and bright lights. At some point she must have heard her daughter's cries. How else could she recognize them?

Jimmy was already cooing and becoming wrapped around the baby girl's finger. He was clinging to her like she was his only chance. Sophie probably should have felt glad for that. Her father-in-law didn't get along with anybody. He hadn't smiled in months. But she still hated the fact that it wasn't Nate holding their daughter. She was growing irrationally angry all of a sudden. She actually wanted to throttle the man for holding her daughter before she could.

She tried not to draw attention to herself. She was even proud of herself for not squeaking when she sat up. It seemed movement only made everything more painful. There was nothing but fire everywhere, especially her stomach. She just wanted to collapse back down on the bed and never wake up again. But her baby was crying and Jimmy Ford seemed absolutely at a loss for what to do next.

"She's hungry." That voice sent shivers down Sophie's spine. Haymitch Abernathy still had no right to be anywhere near her daughter.

"Give me my daughter," she said. She took her baby and held her against her chest gently. Then she immediately wished she hadn't because that baby knew exactly what she wanted. She should have paid more attention during those baby classes. Nobody mentioned feeding being so painful.

"I see you're awake, Sophie," Haymitch said in greeting. He even smiled at her. He just wasn't very civil about it. His smile was deadly. He even looked on the verge of slamming her into a wall. She was more than well aware of the fact that she wasn't Nate. He didn't need to rub it in.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Jimmy replied.

He was removing his jacket from his shoulders and draping it over hers. Then the baby started fussing and Sophie was at a loss. Her head was spinning. She felt drained to the bone. All she wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep for years. Yet she wanted to stay with her baby and stare at her for the rest of her life. She'd never felt so torn before. Not since she found out about the Quarter Quell and had to choose between Nate and their child. Then the child in her arms was starting to cry, wail and howl. It sent shivers down her spine. She tried cradling the baby closer to her chest but that didn't work. She even tried doing that thing with the rocking of the arms that the District 13 people said would work to sooth the baby's nerves. That wasn't working though. If anything the baby was becoming more distressed which made her distressed, which seemed to only make the baby more upset.

"She just ate, Sophie," Jimmy cooed, "Her tummy is crammed. She needs to be burped."

Sophie looked at him in utter confusion. They never told her anything about burping in any of her classes, well the ones she went to. All they ever did was stare and whisper and try to get her to breathe and try not to think about Nate. She couldn't handle that on top of keeping the baby alive. How was she supposed to know how to burp a baby? She couldn't even save Nate from Snow or get Coin off her back or get Plutarch Heavensbee to stop talking at her or get Haymitch Abernathy to leave her alone…

"Here," Jimmy sighed, "You just relax and I'll help you."

She was surprised by the shake of her head. She was even more surprised by the way she held the baby closer to her. She couldn't understand the action. She had only just met the child. It was just this tiny little human that couldn't move and just another life dependent solely on her. It was also a very red little creature that just kept crying and begging her for an answer she couldn't really give.

Jimmy smiled at her though. He didn't look hurt or angry. He just nodded his head the exact same way Nate did. Then he gently took her arms and assisted her in placing the baby on her shoulder. He started rubbing soothing circles in the baby's back, using Sophie's hand to do it.

"You support her little bottom," he said, "and you lightly pat her back until she lets out what's bothering her. Then you rub circles to make her relax and feel comforted."

Sophie did everything she was told and tried to ignore the tears falling from her eyes. She was so sick of crying but the baby had been crying and she couldn't help but hate that sound. This little thing in her arms even gave off a rather loud burp. It was so unexpected she couldn't help but laugh. That only served to make her feel even more exhausted than she already did. She was also starting to see spots. Maybe sitting down was a good idea. She took her baby and curled up on the bed. Then she nearly had a panic attack because her knees were way too close to the little bundle and the little girl was too close to the edge and there wasn't exactly enough room for the two of them on such a tiny bed. Jimmy just laughed and pushed her over a bit. There was suddenly tons of room for the baby to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked. He was using a very soothing voice. He didn't even sound like he was a recovering alcoholic. He kind of sounded like Nate.

Sophie pulled her baby closer and just stared at her. That nose was a dinky little button. It could have been hers and it could have been Nate's. She couldn't really tell. It was too tiny and too perfect. Those fingers were definitely hers though. There could be no doubt those tiny thin fingers were something inherited from the District One Champion. But those ears belonged to Nate; there was no doubt about that. Her baby had a surprising mop of hair developing at the top of her head. It was soft and silky smooth. Those lips were hers. Most of the precious baby girl looked like her. They were just smaller fragments with just enough hint of Nate to prove he was the daddy, her daddy. But those eyes, there was no mistaking that she had indeed inherited those bright blue eyes of his.

"She's perfect," she replied.

That seemed to decide something for Jimmy. He suddenly just broke out into a smile and nodded his head. Then he was pulling up a chair and blocking off the only area the tiny baby girl could fall to. His big hands fell to the top of her little head and started smoothing away the hair. The baby then made a weird gurgling sound. It sounded like content to Sophie.

"She's just as beautiful as her mother," he said.

Sophie felt something foreign fall on her lips. It felt as though a smile was fighting to appear there. But Haymitch had to come into view and clear his throat. It wiped whatever happiness it was straight from her mind. He was looking pointedly at Jimmy and Sophie pulled the baby tighter in response.

"We have a meeting to attend to," Haymitch said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. A frown fell on his lips and his hand fell away from his granddaughter. He turned to Haymitch with such defeat in his eyes. The years of games finally appeared in the cracks of his features. He aged twenty years in one simple breath.

"We haven't even gotten to name her, Haymitch," he sighed, "Sophie's only just woken up. Parker hasn't even seen the baby yet."

"We're in the middle of a war, Jim," Haymitch growled, "Everything else comes second to that."

Sophie understood Jimmy's hesitance at that. She even liked the apologetic look he shot her way. She just pulled her baby close and nodded her head. He was silently seeking permission. She understood that. They were at war because of her and Nate. Lives were being lost because she and Nate stupidly decided to try to sacrifice themselves for each other. This was all happening because they fell in love.

"They won't leave you alone with your daughter, Sophie," Jimmy sighed, "You're not well enough."

Sophie looked up at him in horror. She knew exactly what he was trying to tell her. They didn't trust her. It was how President Coin would once again control everything about her. She hadn't agreed to being their Mockingjay and now she was being punished for it. They were using her daughter to do it.

"I'll leave you two alone," Haymitch sighed, "I'll tell Coin you'll be a little late."

Sophie pulled her baby closer and fought against the tears. This was the exact reason she hated District 13. Wasting food, or anything for that matter, was an absolute sin. Everything was underground because of the Dark Days. The only reason Thirteen was even interested in accepting rebels was because they had some stupid pox outbreak years ago. They never once actually helped any of the other districts in the seventy-five years since. Now they were threatening to take her baby away. Why should she help them?

"I know this is hard, Soph," Jimmy sighed. He was rubbing circles into her back, keeping her calm for the sake of the baby as well as himself. "It's a lot for a new mother to decide. Nobody expects you to do anything after what you've been through. You just had a baby."

"A baby I can't even see without supervision," Sophie cursed, "She's my baby and they don't want me to see her. Why do they think I want to fight for them when they've done nothing for me?"

Jimmy's expression turned dark immediately. A scowl fell on his features. He looked so enraged by her words. He even looked hurt. Sophie couldn't understand it. Her words were the truth.

"They pulled you right out of that arena!" Jimmy yelled. Then he immediately dropped the volume of his voice when the baby started to complain. "They're risking their lives because of you. My son is in the arms of President Snow because of you! My district is gone. District Thirteen is the only ally we have and you say they've done nothing for you! They're the reason that baby girl in your arms is alive!"

"I didn't want them to choose me!" She snapped back, "I didn't ask. I wanted to save Nate. I did everything for Nate. Your bastard of a son just refused to stick with my plans. None of this would have happened if he just let me die the first time we were in that bloody arena!"

Jimmy's whole expression changed with that. His shoulders fell forward and the weight of the world once again fell onto his shoulders. His face slumped forward, but those eyes. Those eyes softened and glowed with pride.

"I know why he chose you," he said, "There's no one else but you."

Sophie felt tears once again fill her eyes. She wanted to scrub them away but she was afraid. She refused to allow her emotions to cloud her judgment. Jimmy was just like the rest of them. He wanted something from her, just like them. He just had to keep his promise to his son too. He was finally at a crossroads and he couldn't decide which side he was on. He was torn between the cause he sacrificed his son for and the family he promised him he would protect. It was time to choose.

"I love him," Sophie cried, "I know they hate him but I can't. They're going to make him a traitor. They're going to kill him if I don't say something, do something."

"You're in the perfect position for that," Jimmy smiled, another genuine smile. "You could ask for the moon and they would be forced to give it to you."

Sophie bowed her head and considered her words. It made sense. Strategically, now would be the perfect time to give into their demands. She could bargain everything for Nate. But he asked for a cease-fire, something he didn't even believe in. Could she take the chance that those were his actual words? Could she directly contradict them?

"He said it to protect you," Jimmy said. He was reading her mind again. Apparently that was just something else the son inherited from the father. "He's still in the game, Sophie. He's still playing for you. He might have made a deal with Snow, asking for your immunity should the Capitol win. We both know what kind of stubborn man he's become. He would never ask for something he didn't believe in if it wasn't to protect you."

"It isn't fair," Sophie sighed, "What else could I ask for? Shouldn't I beg for the survival of my district and yours? Shouldn't I demand something that isn't so… selfish?"

"We're at war," Jimmy shrugged, "Everything we do is for selfish reasons."

"I don't want to do anything I don't believe in," she said, "I don't want to fight for something I don't agree with."

Jimmy didn't say anything in reply. Sophie was grateful for that. Her eyes were captured on the tiny child in her arms. She could picture a future for them. She could even picture a world where her daughter would never have to fight in the games. Nate gave them that. He was the spark that began this rebellion. If it wasn't for him, she would have never had this little miracle in her arms. He would have never become her husband. And if the Capitol won, they would never be together again.

Everything they worked for would be burned like District Twelve.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie stormed her way through President Coin's office door. She ignored the looks of shock and kindly took her place at the head of the table opposite the frowning president. She smiled at Parker's encouraging pat on her back. Eliot gave her a wink as a sign that he was on her side. Haymitch stared at her, his face blank, his eyes slowly calculating her every reason for attending one of their meetings. Everybody's heads turned towards the door as Jimmy slunk into the room. His blue eyes stayed on his daughter-in-law as he moved to stand behind her, silently displaying where his loyalty belonged.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Devereaux?" President Coin demanded, sighing as she went.

"I'll be your Mockingjay," Sophie replied with a villainous smile on her features, "But I have a few conditions."

Nobody spoke a word at her simple statement. Sophie expected that. She didn't expect the sudden wave of exhaustion though. Apparently the adrenaline running through her veins wasn't enough. She was starting to get dizzy and lose all focus. She asked Jimmy for a pen and paper. Then she sat down and took advantage of the silence. They all watched her as she wrote down every single one of her demands. Nobody wanted to disturb her. That was odd. What were they waiting for? Sophie looked up at them all expectantly.

Heavensbee and several other members of the guard all started to speak at once. Some of them were outrage at her statement of having demands. Others were eager to find out what she wanted and even suggested giving her everything she could desire. Jimmy was right. She could have demanded the moon.

President Coin shushed them all with a look. It wasn't particularly hard. It wasn't even a curious look. She just put her hands on the table and leaned forward. Then everybody's lips fell silent at the power she clearly possessed. Her grey eyes fell towards Sophie, keeping her trapped. Then she leaned back, standing to her full height. Her greying hair and lean frame just helped to cement her status in the room. She crossed her arms behind her back and nodded.

"What are your demands?" She asked.

Sophie took a deep breath. This is it, she thought. Then she picked up her paper and kept her eyes focused on that. There would be no drifting from this list no matter what.

"I want Eliot and Parker at my side at all times," she said, "for a start."

Coin nodded at that. She even looked genuinely impressed by the suggestion. Sophie didn't understand how that could be so remarkable. She didn't trust Coin. Eliot and Parker ensured her protection during the course of training and the war itself. Plus, she was afraid they would be punished for her mistakes.

"I understand parker," Coin replied, "but what task would Eliot serve."

"Excuse me?" Sophie felt confused and a little on edge now.

"Do you want him to take up the mantle of your new lover?" Coin asked, "Or do you simply want to create a new image in the rebellion's mind?"

Sophie stared, speechless. She felt like the entire ceiling was about to cave in right on top of her. Jimmy was bristling beside her. She put a comforting hand on his arm and decided to breathe through the embarrassment. Her cheeks were warmer than they had been only moments ago.

"The public won't respond well to Sophie taking another so soon," Heavensbee said, "It's better if we just come up with some other reason for Eliot to be around her."

"He's another champion," Fluvia announced, "We can use that just as the Capitol is. Eliot and Sophie standing side by side brings up the idea that the champions are united in fighting against the Capitol. It could bring more people to our side."

"Eliot's my friend!" Sophie growled, "Why would I…?"

"It's best for the rebellion if we don't give the impression that we support traitors," Coin replied.

"Nate's not a traitor!" Jimmy screamed.

Sophie held him back with a hand. He stopped whatever tirade he was about to go on immediately. His face turned towards hers and red colored his cheeks. He nodded his head and stepped back. It was time to really throw them for a loop. But there were a few minor details to consider first.

"You will pardon Nate of all crimes," she said, "If we win, he won't die. He gets to live. Johanna and the other champions as well."

Her eyes fell towards Eliot and a pang of guilt hit her gut. She quickly corrected the error and informed the room that Aimee Martin would also be pardoned should the Capitol decide to use her as well. She could tell simply by the smile on his face that he was relieved. His fingers weren't working so ferociously on his string, at least.

Everybody else was in an uproar. As if making demands wasn't enough. The champions were traitors, fighting on the side of the Capitol. Some of them rose to Nate's defense though, Eliot for example. They explained how some of the champions were forced into the games and likewise into supporting the war. Neither side seemed to be swaying Coin though. Her light grey eyes were still glued directly on the champion of District One.

"Deal," Coin said, "I will grant immunity to Nathan Ford, Johanna Mason and Aimee Martin. Any other champions who oppose us, however, will be tried for war crimes."

Sophie nodded her head in agreement. That was fair. She doubted anybody would be able to fight without that knowledge anyway. But there was only one way to ensure Nate and Aimee's safety.

"You also have to announce that in front of everybody," she said, "As soon as possible, please."

"Tonight during reflection," Coin agreed.

"I also want to see my baby whenever I want to see her without supervision," Sophie continued, "She's my baby. It's my right as her mother to be there for her. It's not fair to her to have to wait for somebody else when she wants to be with me."

"As long as the doctor's agree that you are healthy enough to be on your own," Coin agreed, "What is your next demand?"

Sophie looked down and tried to keep her composure. She expected something like that. It was fair. She had demanded a lot when asking for Nate and the other champions to go free. But it still hurt to know she wasn't truly the one in power. Coin loved her power. She wasn't going to give it up to some hormonal woman fresh from giving birth. Sophie knew her opponent wasn't going to be easy.

"Nate kills President Snow," she replied.

This time Coin's calm exterior finally broke. A manic grin appeared on her features. She looked far more eager all of a sudden. She even uncrossed and recrossed her arms in front of her. She chuckled darkly and shook her head.

"I'll flip him for it," she replied, "but if I can trust him not to kill my people, then yes. I might give him the honor."

Sophie nodded her head. Tears and exhaustion were about to take her out of play. She needed to wrap this up. She couldn't appear weak in Coin's presence. Something told her that would only give the older woman some great satisfaction. She couldn't let that happen. Nate's life was in the balance.

"Is that all?" Coin asked, apparently sensing the demands were coming to an end.

"Yes," Sophie said.

"Very well," Coin pointed to Heavensbee and his assistant Fluvia, "I expect something to be accomplished before my announcement tonight."

She left without so much as a nod in Sophie's direction. Apparently even the president had to abide to the schedule of District Thirteen. Every one of her soldiers followed her out. Haymitch, Jimmy, Parker, Eliot, Heavensbee and Fluvia were all that was left with her. Both Haymitch and Jimmy were staring at each other with varying degrees of tension. It felt as if a bomb were about to explode.

"Haymitch," Jimmy growled, "I would like to talk to you in private please."

"Certainly," Haymitch hissed.

Then the two men were out of the way in seconds flat. Parker and Eliot fell to her side in minutes. Sophie took that as her cue to sit and relax. Her friends would help protect her from any harm. Now she was left to the scrutiny of Heavensbee and Fluvia. Somehow this was more comforting than it probably should have been.

"Here," Heavensbee handed her a sketchbook and winked, "This is something you will need."

Sophie opened the book and immediately lost her breath. The picture was unmistakable. It was a soldier's uniform, decorated in black with white trappings that made it obvious. The helmet swooped down like a black beak that shaded the eyes without obscuring the view. The arms were delicate wings, the tips perfectly white. The coat even had a tail on it. The sketch had one label in the bottom right-hand corner: robbingjay. There was no doubt about it. The sketch and writing belonged to William.

"That was Tara and William's last work," Heavensbee explained, "William gave me specific orders to give you that when your child was born."

"He said it would only be then when you would choose to be the mockingjay," Fluvia replied, "Well, he said robbingjay. That's quite an interesting story, by the way, calling them that."

"My mother told me it when I was very little," Sophie nodded.

"Well," Heavensbee called, "Let's get to work then."

"Obviously we won't be doing anything to strenuous today," Fluvia said, "You've been busy. You only just gave birth. I think we should keep it simple."

"Yes," Heavensbee agreed, "Let's give the rebellion more hope. They haven't seen anything but pictures of you for months. The defenses are strained in Three and Two. An image of their precious Robbingjay should bring an extra push to the forces."

"She's obviously not quite in shape enough for the actual uniform yet," Fluvia said.

"Well, that's something we can worry about later," Heavensbee nodded, "Why don't we just get the mother and child on camera together. Sophie can say something to the troops about being strong like she was."

"Yes," Fluvia squealed, "She can show them the baby and tell all of Panem how Snow's plans failed. The baby lives and was born free."

"That will give the very image we want," Heavensbee agreed, "Let's get that girl of yours-"

"You will not put my child on camera!" Sophie screamed, "No! That is where I draw the line."

"Sophie, it will help the cause," Fluvia chuckled sweetly.

"The cause," Sophie nodded, "My child's father had his entire life put on the line again and again for the sake of entertainment. I had to compete in the Quarter Quell pregnant for the sake of entertainment. Parker had to volunteer to sacrifice herself for the sake of entertainment. Eliot's lost just as much if not more than all of us. My child's grandfather lost his wife and his daughter for the sake of entertainment. She will not be following in our footsteps and that is the end!"

"But how will the rebels of Panem keep their spirit if they don't see the child born to freedom?" Heavensbee demanded angrily.

"My child will never be an object to look at and judge," Sophie barked, knowing she had the higher ground, "I'm fighting President Snow and everybody who supports him. And that little girl is the reason why. The rebellion is just going to have to deal with my word and hope that it is the truth. My child will not be involved."

"Well…" Fluvia began.

Heavensbee cut her off with a simple wave of his hand. There was a broad smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He turned towards Fluvia with the happiest expression anybody in a war could ever hope for. Only it was ten times brighter and looked more like a cat that just successfully ate the canary. He was even playing with the lapels of his grey suit and jumping for joy.

"There she is," he said, "There's our wonderful Robbingjay. Do you think we got it?"

Fluvia stared at him as if he had three heads. Then she turned towards her pencil and immediately started detaching the eraser. A tiny camera fell out of it, wires and lenses with it. Plutarch's assistant started pulling on the wires and connecting them with the television. For a moment, there was nothing but the regular propaganda. Then, as if by magic, the image changed to Sophie carefully defending her baby all while sitting comfortably in her chair.

Parker and Eliot looked like perfect statues. Eliot's string didn't look stupid or puny. It made him look as though he was working on a noose, a weapon perfect for when they got their hands on Snow. Parker stood with her robbingjay necklace draped beautiful around her neck. Her hand was on Sophie's shoulder and her eyes held that same dangerous glint they did during the games. Sophie didn't even look like herself either. The table perfectly hid the weight she'd gained with the baby. Her face was still pale but the anger flushed it out enough to make it look from worry, not exhaustion or pain. Her eyes held fire within them; fire that could burn the Capitol to the ground just as District Twelve was burned.

She looked like she was the one leading the war.

"Perfect," Heavensbee said, "We'll get Beetee working on interrupting the Capitol commercials as soon as possible. Your words of wisdom will be brandished through all of Panem. The rebellions should get a second wind from it, don't you think Fluvia?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'll get to the editing room now. Sophie, you should rest up while you can. Tomorrow your training begins."

"We need to get you in fighting shape if we're going to properly deliver the Mockingjay," Heavensbee opened the door for Fluvia as he spoke then chuckled darkly, "Or should I say Robbingjay!"

The door closed leaving Sophie to feel as though she had lost.


	4. Prepping For War

Things were strange in District Thirteen. People were looking at her with new hope and awe. People even tried to stop her in the middle of the hallway once. Sophie had never been more glad she chose to ask for Eliot to be at her side at all times. The District Four Champion needed something to focus on besides knots. His frustrations at the lack of control he had over Aimee's fate made him more than eager to protect her from prying eyes.

Her baby was free to her as well. Coin kept her word on that. But the doctors gave Sophie very specific orders. Once a week for the next few weeks she would be examined with the child for an hour. It wasn't that they didn't trust her. They apparently were afraid that all of the stress factors would be too much. The reason so few kids were in District Thirteen wasn't because of the pox epidemic like they had originally thought. No, several of the children were killed by their own mothers during a mental disorientation. The mother mistook the child for a demon or a hammer. They would suddenly think about killing themselves and threw the child to escape it. The mothers often didn't make it afterwards. Nobody was truly sure what the cause was. They wanted make certain it wasn't something contagious through the air.

Sophie was more than happy to accept the observations. She wasn't going to hurt her child but she understood why the mothers went so crazy. They were cooped up inside all the time. It was a wonder only a small handful went so mad. Sophie had only lived here for a matter of months and she was already considering running away into the woods and just ignoring everything going on in the world.

Parker was worse. The girl couldn't seem to hold still. She and Eliot were relishing the moments when somebody would try to approach Sophie. Then they would have a contest to see who could cause the most pain. Usually they didn't even have to start punching or kicking. The innocent person would run away in fear before Parker even got the chance to show off her new taser. Apparently her new friend, Alec Hardison, made it for her for this specific purpose.

That was the newest member of their little trio. Not only was the baby constantly at Sophie's side. Hardison never left Parker's. The two were constantly chattering away about their old lives and trying to teach other new things that normal people couldn't quite understand. Eliot often found them annoying and complained to Sophie about it daily. She would agree with him but the boy was good for the blonde Seam girl. He was her age and kept her distracted. Sophie welcomed any company that could keep Parker from destroying everything in her path. But eventually they were going to get bored. They had to find a way to get outside.

"They've been talking about the announcement all day," Hardison complained, "Beetee actually threw me out because he was afraid I was going to beat them to death or something."

"That's because he knows you're on our side," Eliot replied. Two months of working together side by side and he was finally giving up on ever having peace and quiet again. Sophie found that amusing. In Eliot's mind, they were allies up against Coin and Snow.

"Well they don't know Nate!" Hardison growled, "He saved me and my Nana, man. He didn't even have to and he did. Plus what he did for Parker over at the Seam and Sophie and you during the games! How can they say that Nate is a traitor? They're the traitors."

Sophie smiled at the District Three boy's assessment. Coin had kept to her word. During that reflection, she made the announcement. She told everyone that it was Sophie's idea to allow Nate and the other champions to go free without trial. The eyes she gained for the statement. Nobody in Thirteen enjoyed Sophie's demand. Several of them even tried to hurt her. She'd never seen Eliot so excited for a fight in all her life.

Now people were over it. Heavensbee and Fluvia had already started shipping out propaganda videos of their own. The one where Sophie defended her child had only just aired. It was like night and day with the people of Thirteen. They were all now vying to shake her hand. Some even wanted to kiss the baby. There was never not a baby sitter available when she had to go to training. But of course, Jimmy always got first pick. That man was wrapped around his granddaughter's finger and proud of it. Sophie couldn't bear to part him from her. That little girl was the only thing of Nate they had.

"I understand their point though," Eliot sighed, "Nate's the one who called for a cease-fire. At this point, the rebels are the ones currently losing. A cease-fire would guarantee the Capitol's victory. We would lose and everything we're fighting for would be lost."

"So it's okay that everybody can't decide if they want to kill Sophie or love her?" Parker growled.

Eliot rolled his eyes. He then pulled Sophie's hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. The little wink he threw her helped calm down her own thoughts of betrayal. So she squeezed back and gently leaned her head against his shoulder. The baby cooed and gurgled herself back to sleep as if nothing had happened at all. She must have wakened when the tension began to rise.

"I'm not saying that, Parker," Eliot sighed, "I'm saying that they don't know the Capitol like we do. They weren't born under the fire and burn of the games. They didn't have the Peacekeepers constantly hacking away at innocent grandmas' hands. They don't know what kind of torture Nate and Aimee…"

Eliot's hand grew cold and started to form a fist. The baby started fussing. She was so used to her Uncle Eliot that she hated when he got this way. Pretty soon she would wake and cry and everybody would come towards her with angry remarks. She was considering the pros and cons, weighing them carefully. Eliot really needed to work out his energy.

"It's alright," Hardison cooed.

He seemed to be the only one the baby couldn't quite get over. Every time he spoke, her eyes would pop open. Those blue eyes of hers were obviously filled with confusion and aw. She wasn't scared of Hardison, which was nice and unheard of. She was just confused because she didn't recognize his voice from the womb. She just knew he wasn't of any danger and didn't cause any of her family members discomfort. She also seemed to enjoy the sound of his voice. She found it downright fascinating.

"Eliot's fine," he continued, "He just misses Aimee. Like you and your mommy miss your daddy? It'll all be fine later on, I promise you. I'll make sure nobody does anything to hurt you or anything even remotely like that. You just wait, when the rest of them abandon us, you and I are gonna party!"

He even waved his pointer finger in front of the baby girl. She reached for it out of instinct. Hardison allowed her to grab it and didn't even complain when she stuck it in her mouth. Sophie couldn't stand the habit but she knew Hardison. The District Three boy washed his hand so religiously it was the cleanest thing she stuck in her mouth. Plus she was teething and Hardison was so desperate for company he didn't mind the pain.

"Soph, it's time," Eliot growled.

He was marching off towards the training area like a madman. Sophie wanted to share his enthusiasm, but she was kind of attached to the little bundle in her arms. This was always the worst part of the day. Separating from this tiny human used to be something she dreamed about, not too long ago. Now she couldn't wait to be back and figuring out what new discoveries she made. She hated leaving her to get into Mockingjay fighting shape. But she had to leave if she expected to get Nate back.

"Good-bye little one," Sophie purred, "Soon we'll be back and you can tell us all about your day."

The baby's face crumpled in despair when she was handed over to Hardison. She started to whimper and complain about the unfairness of it all. Then Hardison had a hold of her and she realized what this was. The baby was still fussing when Sophie finally managed to tear herself away.

"Don't worry, Soph," Parker clapped her on the back, "We'll be back in no time flat. Hardison will make it seem like you never left."

"That's not the problem," Sophie sighed. She was wiping away the stray tears that just kept coming into her eyes of their own freewill. "I'm afraid of what will happen to her when I have to leave for the war. She's not going to like that and they're going to need Jimmy and Hardison. There's nobody I can trust to take care of her."

"Jimmy is mostly on strategy," Parker winked. "Besides, you know Beetee and Hardison wouldn't dare let anyone else near that baby. Coin's not going to get within a hundred feet."

Somehow that didn't work to reassure her. If anything, Coin's grasp seemed able to reach the sky. Even Snow would have been impressed by such a formidable opponent. Sophie often thought that was Snow's problem with her and even Nate. They were just two young kids who were more interested in fighting for each other than anything else. But Coin, she was using them. She was using everything they were as a tool to lead her stupid rebellion. Snow could respect that.

But they both were underestimating her. They only viewed her as a stupid girl who got herself pregnant to save her life. It was only a ploy to escape the games. Her only true crime was to have the child of two districts in her belly. People didn't even believe the kid was Nate's. Most of them just assumed she found someone and slept with him. Then she used the baby against Nate, tricking him into sacrificing not only himself but Parker all for the sake of her life.

She was more than that. She was a terror in her own right. She knew what was right and wrong with the Capitol. She knew how difficult it would be to fight against them, against Snow. There was only so much they would be able to do before everything was too late. But if bringing hope was the only way for her child, her precious baby, the only piece of Nate she had with her forever. She would do anything to keep her daughter out of the arena, anything.

That made her the most dangerous person in the world.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nate couldn't remember much. Well, he could remember a lot but everything he saw only terrified him. He remembered the day he first met Maggie. He remembered her beautiful golden hair. The way her smile would light up the room when she entered a building. He even remembered the look in her eyes when she was selected as the female tribute for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. She didn't melt and crumble like everybody else had when they were selected. No, she just kept her head held high and waved to everyone for the cameras. She gained so much attention for it too. All of the fans watching her thought of her as a delicious flavor from the outside districts, an underdog everyone could believe in.

Then Sophie Devereaux came into their lives. It was his fault, he knew it. It was his idea to turn her into their ally. But this was torture, nothing but pure torture.

She was killing Maggie. Sophie was sinking her vicious, pointy teeth into Maggie's neck and drinking her blood like a tasty snack. Maggie wasn't even putting up a fight. She just kept smiling and acting as though it were the greatest thing in the world. That was Sophie's power. She could make anybody believe anything, including that something harmful was actually wonderful.

"It's alright Nate," Maggie cried, her voice whisper thin and fading fast. "She's my friend. Friends save each other."

Nate felt the tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. He tried to fight them but he couldn't. He couldn't fight Eliot either. For some reason the District Four Champion was working with Sophie. He kept doing her bidding, holding down anyone she asked for. Now it was Nate's turn. She was finally going to end his misery, end his life just as she had Maggie's.

Sophie pounced on top of him. Her sharp teeth were glistening in the moonlight. She was smiling broadly. Her lips were still painted with Maggie's blood.

"Relax, Nate," she said, "I love you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Eliot was more brutal than usual with his weapons training. Parker was usually the only one allowed to really fight with him. She was the only one experienced enough to keep up. Yet even she ended up having bruises decorating her skin. She just played it off as though it were normal. Eliot couldn't stop apologizing afterwards but he looked as though he worked something out. He at least looked a little more relaxed than before.

Sophie wasn't quite sure what they did. She wasn't allowed to truly train with them yet. She was still working on building stamina with her own personal trainer, Coin's right hand man Boggs. He would force her to work harder than the others in her group. He was always yelling, pushing her to attack even when she had no reason to.

"Come on, Devereaux!" Boggs would rasp, "It's just dirt! You should be used to it. I watched your games. You were hinting that you were in love with the stuff. It's just a little wetter than usual."

Sophie kindly ignored all of his remarks. Even the ones that weren't quite as pleasant. He was only trying to get a rise out of her and she would not rise to bait. No, she just kept working her hardest to get into shape. She could already lap everybody in her class, which was a feat considering most of them were her age, had never given birth and had been training for years longer than her.

"Pick up that gun faster, Devereaux," Boggs hissed, "That time will measure the difference between their death and yours."

Sophie strove to be the best in her class. The doctors were actually worried about her constant pushing. They were constantly coming onto the training field and bothering Boggs. He would often just wave them off and demand them to get over themselves. One of them actually suggested removing Sophie from Boggs' sessions completely. She had to use Eliot and Parker both to bully him into allowing her to stay. The last thing she needed was Coin removing her from combat just because she couldn't quite handle it.

"Sophie, you have to tell him to stop," Eliot growled.

Sophie ignored him and tried to fight the pain in her abdomen. Ever since the baby, walking hurt. Running was nothing but a complete and utter horror. She knew Boggs suspected something like that. He even mentioned it being a possibility once. That was why the doctors yelled at him. They told her she through her hip out during delivery and it would only get worse until she got it fixed. She kindly told them to shove off and never mention it again.

"I'm fine," she huffed.

"No, you're not," Parker hissed, "At least take the doctors up on their offer."

"No!" Sophie shook her head, "no more doctors. I'm so sick of doctors."

"Soph, you're starting to hobble before training is over," Eliot said, "Pretty soon you'll be hobbling all the time."

"I'm fine, Eliot," Sophie hissed.

"You're fine now but eventually you're going to make it worse and you won't be fine," Parker growled.

Sophie wanted to hit her but she knew the girl was right. Besides, Parker was only being hostile because she didn't know how to properly show concern. She'd been raised by two of the most emotionally stubborn men in Panem. In her world, grumbling and grouching was how you got your loved ones to seek help.

"I'll agree to physical therapy," Sophie sighed, "but that's it. I can't let Coin or Boggs or anyone know I have a weakness. The last thing I need is somebody exploiting it."

"They are supposed to be on our side, Soph," Eliot whispered.

But even he knew where her thoughts were. He couldn't miss the comparisons. Of course, they didn't know Coin like the rest of them did. They had to trust Jimmy to do what was best for them. Unfortunately, there was only so much power he had. Everybody turned on Nate because of what he said. It was only a matter of time before they turned on their Mockingjay.

"What's next on the agenda?" Sophie asked.

Eliot looked at his arm and nearly turned purple. His language was certainly more colorful than it needed to be. Then he was grabbing Sophie's arm and tugging her towards the hallway of doom. Apparently it was time to visit Heavensbee and Fluvia again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Now turn around my dear," Heavensbee commanded.

Sophie tried not to curse or anything even remotely similar. But she wasn't exactly a fan of all this attention. Doyle wasn't anything like Duberman. He kept patting make-up onto her nose and pinching every inch of her. No matter how much powder could be on the girl's face, Heavensbee wasn't satisfied. He kept demanding more and cursing the darkness of their tiny studio. Now she was trying to look as presentable as Plutarch wanted.

"I think we're going to have to flood her with more light," Fluvia called, "Everything Doyle's done barely picks up on the camera. She still looks pale and sickly."

"She is pale and sickly," Eliot muttered. He thought it was under his breath too. Sophie gave him a hard jab in the ribs for that.

"Turn around again, my dear," Heavensbee sighed, "I think you're right. We need the rebels to see her as the woman she was during the games. If they see her in this condition, they'll think we're losing. She needs to look untouched by the war effort."

"Is that really necessary?" Parker asked, "I mean, we're all touched. I think that's the point."

"Yes but the Mockingjay… err, Robbingjay needs to look untouched to better bring hope," Heavensbee said, "If they see she's on her death bed they'll lose hope. They'll stop fighting and throw in the towel just as Snow wishes."

"Isn't that lying?"

Sophie kicked Parker in the shin in hopes that would stop her from talking. She immediately learned it worked but at a price. Now the back of her head was just as sore as the rest of her.

"Maybe if we remove some of the make-up," Fluvia said, "The flushed look could work in our favor."

"It would certainly make her look as though she's been fighting just as hard as the rest of them," Heavensbee agreed, "If that uniform fits as well as we think, we could pull it off."

"We're going to have to ask President Coin to increase her hours outside," Fluvia sighed, "Being indoors is absolute murder on her complexion."

"What do you think, Sophie?"

Honestly, Sophie was absolutely stunned by Eliot's question. She was of the opinion that she was supposed to be quiet the entire time. She thought she wasn't expected to say what she wanted. Her tongue hadn't exactly done anything of use. It only seemed to piss Coin and Snow off. Plus, that very tongue of her was the very reason Nate was captured.

"Um," she replied.

"Look," Heavensbee growled, "The girl can't even think in this closet they call a studio. How are we supposed to convince the rebels to keep fighting when even their Mockingjay can't function properly?"

Sophie really hated that man.

"Maybe we'll just roll the camera and have her read some lines before we call it," Fluvia said.

She didn't even wait for her boss' reply. She just left the room and flooded it with more of the insufferable lights. Then a red light appeared in the background, behind Heavensbee's back. Sophie wanted to complain but she was afraid they would puff more powder on her nose.

"Very well," Heavensbee clapped his hands and a large banner with words appeared in his hands, "Sophie, just read from this and we'll take care of everything else. Eliot, Parker, if you'll kindly stand beside her with your chins pointed out, please. We want to make it look as though the Mockingjay… I mean Robbingjay is leading this rebellion."

"As opposed to be used as a puppet," Eliot whispered.

Sophie could have punched him for that. That comment made it very difficult for her to maintain the serious face she was expected hold. But it did fill her heart with hope. Maybe that was the idea. If she actually thought the rebels would win, maybe they would think so as well. Now there was an idea.

"I'm," Sophie began, "I'm still here. Fighting for my rights as well as the rights of my child just as you are. I'm taking a stand against the Capitol and hope the rest of you are as well. Together we will stay strong and end this crime of tyranny."

Sophie was actually impressed with the words written down. She actually thought they could work. They weren't too preachy. They didn't even sound false. Of course, they were. She wasn't fighting yet. She wasn't even close to truly knowing how terrible war really was. All she could do was imagine the pain her siblings were going through, her parents. Nate was on the top of her mind and that seemed to be the trick. All she had to do was picture his blue eyes and she could say anything they asked her to.

"Together we will be victorious and we will make the Capitol pain for its crimes against us," Sophie paused in awe of the next line. She smiled one that probably looked dangerous but she didn't care. She wanted him to see this. "And this is for you President Snow. We're not backing down. We're not stopping. You can do whatever you want to us, whatever you want…"

She stopped breathing as she read the next portion of her line. The tears came of their own accord once again. She silently cursed them and tried to pretend they weren't there. She had to do this. Her baby needed her to stay strong. The rebellion needed her strong.

"Whatever you want to… Nate," she gasped, "but you won't stop us. There is no stopping us. We're coming after you and we will destroy you. So go ahead and come after us because we're going to keep fighting. We're not going to stop until we win."

Then Sophie got an idea, a moment of pure inspiration. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. Heavensbee seemed completely convinced that she needed to finished reading her lines. But she didn't think so. She could feel it in her soul that this was the way to go.

"Good luck," she winked.

Eliot and Parker moved as one. They suddenly crossed their fake spears against each other, creating an arch above her that created unity that wasn't really there. Their shields pounded together and hid her away from the camera.

She smiled darkly and collapsed.


	5. Hospital Woes

Sophie really wasn't a fan of hospitals. In fact, she was of the opinion that they were not fun places at all. She hated being in them, hated the attention they brought. She definitely wasn't a fan of look on Jimmy's face when she finally came to. He was almost as unhappy as she was, angrier even.

"So," he said, "How was training?"

Sophie really wanted to hit him. Now was not the time to tell her he told her so. She wasn't in the mood for anything really. She just wanted to go back to bed and sleep. The baby hadn't given her too much of that. It was time for her to indulge in a little luxury. Besides, jimmy enjoyed taking care of her.

"I may have been limping afterwards," she finally answered.

"Boggs called it in," Jimmy growled, "He gave Coin quite a lovely review. He told about how willing you were to get in shape for the cause. He couldn't stop talking about how much faster and leaner you were than all the rest. Apparently you're the top of the class. Then he proceeded to explain how your limp was going to be your biggest problem if you didn't get it taken care of."

"He told on me," Sophie sighed. She knew she didn't like that man. He was too aligned with Coin. Now she was going to have to go through surgery and all of her efforts were for nothing. She was back at zero.

"He merely pointed out that your limp was something the hospital could take care of," Jimmy replied, "I told on you."

Sophie scowled at the man. She had a feeling it would be more impressive if he wasn't relaxed in his chair. He was even eating food. Oh, it was her lunch. Well, that was kind of him. That smug bastard knew he had the higher ground and there was nothing she could do about it.

"When am I scheduled for surgery?" She rasped.

He laughed, darkly. Then he scrubbed some hair out of her face. She slapped his hand away and scowled when that hand came back to her forehead. For somebody who was supposed to be on her side, he wasn't very helpful. He even mocked her. Maybe she should have considered revoking his rights as a grandfather after all. No, that was too petty for her.

"Directly after our meeting in Command," he replied.

She didn't like the sounds of that. Now she was going to get yelled at for hiding her weakness. Coin was probably going to revoke the immunity for Nate and the other tributes too. She messed up. She should have just taken the medics up on their offer and agreed to the surgery. She was just so sick of hospitals at the time. Now Nate was going to pay for it. She screwed up royally. She had to stop doing that. There were too many lives hanging in the balance, depending on her for survival.

They were going to reel her bed into the room but she refused. She wanted to walk but Jimmy had vetoed that. At some point during their argument they agreed on a wheelchair. She was secretly glad Jimmy was so adamant. It was painful for her to just get out of the bed and into the chair. She couldn't imagine what a nightmare that would have been if she walked all the way to command. She was feeling lightheaded and had spots dancing around her eyes already.

"You okay?" Jimmy whispered, the concern was thick in his voice. He didn't like the way she looked then. That was good. She couldn't stand to look.

"I'll manage," she replied, "I'm going into surgery immediately after the meeting anyway."

Jimmy laughed and gave her a wink. He thumped her gently on the back and told everyone he would be the one wheeling her to Command. Many of the doctors weren't too happy about that. It wasn't that they didn't trust Jimmy. He'd been taking care of her long before they were. They just wanted the pleasure of wheeling in the crippled Mockingjay.

"Relax," Jimmy sighed, "I'll be with you the whole time. Besides there's a little girl that wants to see her mama."

That brought a smile to Sophie's face. She could just picture the bright blue eyes and that giant smile of her daughter. It made the hole in her heart grow. She wanted to see her baby. She didn't want to be around these people anymore. She just wanted to tell her baby that everything was fine and she was just going to get things fixed. She wasn't going to ever leave her child permanently.

She and Jimmy weren't the first ones in the room. They weren't the last but that wasn't surprising. Fluvia's team of cameramen were all standing there, big smiles on their faces. They looked like insects, waiting for their next meal. The cameras weren't too big either. In fact they helped the illusion of insects take effect. They were big black, beady eyes that were practically boring into her soul.

There was another woman who stood beside them. She was different. Her hair was gone completely, her head shaved and covered in weird green snake tattoos. She introduced herself as Cressida and her insects as Castor and Pollux. Both of them looked a lot alike and shared the same red hair and freckles. It really wasn't a big surprise when Castor explained they were brothers. They looked it.

"So, how do you like District Thirteen?" Sophie asked of Pollux.

She thought he was being incredibly shy compared to the others. She kind of liked him for it. It was refreshing to have somebody not willing to chat her ear off or anything even remotely similar. She realized her mistake seconds later. His mouth didn't move like everyone else's. He had trouble swallowing. His eyes constricted the moment she asked him to speak. He even turned towards his brother with pleading eyes. She understood immediately. He was an Avox, his tongue had been removed.

"I'm sorry," Sophie replied, "I didn't mean to be so rude. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ms. Devereaux," Castor said, "He was panicking because he wanted to tell you without hurting your feelings. If you were in a better condition, you would have noticed. We watched your games. You noticed things nobody else could. We're honored to be your camera crew for this mission."

"Mission?" Sophie frowned. She didn't know anything about a mission. She just knew she was going to get into trouble and be told she wasn't worthy of being the Mockingjay anymore. She was kind of relieved by the very idea of it. She was going to be free to focus on her baby again.

"That can wait until later," Coin called.

She walked into the room as a commander of an army should. Her form and posture were stick straight, arms across her back and gray hair flat against her head. Her grey eyes peered over the group with careful concentration. They landed longest on Sophie before movie away to look at some designated spot in the middle of the room.

Eliot and Parker had entered with her. Parker looked uncomfortable and grumpy, her usual stance when accompanied by the President of Thirteen. Parker even zoomed over to her side the moment she discovered Jimmy and Sophie in the room. Eliot on the other hand acted as if he and Coin were the best of friends. The two parted ways with happy smiles and exchanges of seeing each other again soon. Parker wasn't the only one who created him coolly when he joined Sophie's side.

"I see you've made a new friend," Sophie whispered angrily.

"Well," Eliot replied smoothly, "One of us has to be easily accessible. I figured it would be best if it were me. That way Parker doesn't have to pretend and you won't tire yourself out further."

"So it's safe to assume you're the one who told Jimmy then?" She growled in reply.

Eliot just winked. Sophie nodded her head and ignored the anger. She wouldn't trust Eliot if he didn't act for her safety. It was perfectly natural for him to place himself between herself and Coin. It even made sense that he would allow his fears for her safety to come between them. It was how he had gained her trust in the games and how Nate knew she was safe in his hands. Eliot wouldn't have access to her daughter otherwise.

"I'm sure you've all seen the twenty-two separate airings of our newest propos," Coin replied, "but in case you missed it, here it is again."

The lights went out and the screens grew large. There was nothing but blackness for ages. Then a tiny yellow dot began to glow on the screen. The dot grew into a blaze of fire, fire that consumed every inch of screen until that was all that was left. Then her Robingjay pin appeared through the fire, a phoenix rising through the ashes of sorts. It spun around and around until it was replaced with her face, the face of a young woman untarnished by war.

"I'm still here fighting for the rights of my child just as you are," Sophie said. She didn't sound as nervous on the screen. She sounded confident, relaxed. It was almost as though she did it all the time. She didn't even seem to stutter as she carried out her harsh threats to the Capitol and gave courage to the rebels.

There were images she wasn't familiar with. The signs of war in the other districts were all around. People were being murdered mercilessly. Children were forced to shoot their own parents. The war seemed grim, impossible to stop. How did Snow expect a cease-fire? The Peacekeepers weren't exactly making themselves likable.

"Together we will be victorious," Sophie growled harshly. It was just her voice as images of the rebels battling the Capitol played. "We will make the Capitol pay for its crimes."

Now the games themselves were playing. All of the innocent tributes were falling on their knees, begging for mercy. The other children cut them down and laughed in their blood. Every image was like that. Children killing children mashed together with images of the war currently being fought. It ended on a cut of a child murdering its own siblings screaming, begging to stop.

"And this is for you President Snow."

The image of her face grew bigger and scarier as the camera crew zoomed in on her. Her eyes were even burning with flames. It was as though she was the flames themselves. She was the one burning the war against them. She was the phoenix reborn.

"We're not stopping," she said, "We're not backing down. We're coming after you and we will destroy you."

Then her wicked smile appeared. The fire began to rage all around her, consuming her in its path. Her robbingjay pin flashed back on the screen. It was the only thing seemingly untouched by the flames. Then her voice spoke out again, confidence in its stride.

"Good Luck."

Coin played it again because everybody begged her to. It wasn't nearly as stunning the second time around. It made Sophie feel self-conscious and powerful. She didn't like the pedestal she was being placed upon. She didn't want to be seen as such an object of hope. They were just images on a screen. Nobody would believe she was fighting with them. She wasn't even there to witness all of those people burn and die. She felt like a fraud. She was a fraud.

"Did that play in the Capitol?" Eliot asked.

"No," Heavensbee replied, "We haven't gotten that far yet. But it did make it to all of the district networks including Two. That's the sweet spot at the moment. We're starting to rule the Capitol as a lost cause."

"Why?" Sophie felt impelled to ask, "Isn't Two on our side. Why would it be more important to get the propos there instead of the Capitol?"

"Because Two is the only district on the Capitol's side," Coin replied, "After Thirteen successful separated itself from the rest of Panem it became the weapons superpower."

"But I thought it was just the home of a whole bunch of stone," Sophie said, "why would they agree to fight with the Capitol?"

"Because they aren't just stone," Heavensbee reported, "It's just a cover story given to everyone. The Capitol gives them the best food, the most food and the best of everything it has to offer. In return, Two makes its weapons and supplies its Peacekeepers."

"You mean those bastards in white suits are actually district members?" Eliot scowled, "They would agree to that after living through it?"

"They're often promised it as a way of escaping punishment," Heavensbee replied, "It gives them guaranteed protection and a great source of comfort. Their debts are forgiven and they only have to serve for twenty years. Afterwards they get to marry whomever they wish and have an increased chance of not seeing their children reaped for the games. Some of them even get to stay in the districts their stationed to."

"But doesn't the Capitol have enough of its own to supply?" Parker asked, "Why would they need somebody like us?"

"Because most of the Capitol citizens don't want to dirty their hands in such a way," Heavensbee shrugged, "Most want to become Gamemakers or work on a job for the games. Being a Peacekeeper isn't exactly fashionable."

That was a disturbing thought. District Two was the only district on the side of their enemy. Sophie really shouldn't have been surprised. She knew there were people in her own district, District One, who were gladly fighting for the Capitol. She didn't even want to know what the war effort was like there. She could barely stomach the idea that her family were being held prisoner there. How was she supposed to handle discovering which members were fighting on which side?

"Now back to important business," Coin said, "The images of Soldier Devereaux in the studio is only going to work so far. Is there a better way? I don't want our forces to lose hope because their Mockingjay isn't actually fighting with them."

"Are you suggesting putting her out into the field?" Jimmy asked. He sounded very unhappy with that thought. Sophie didn't know why. It sounded like a wonderful idea to her. Then she wouldn't feel like such a fake anymore.

"I'm suggesting taking her outside," Coin replied, "Make it appear as though she's fighting with us. The rebels will only follow her so far. We need to make sure they know she's alive. The rumors that she's actually dead are filtering through the districts thanks to Snow and his forces. I don't want our people to start believing it. How soon can we shoot a new propos?"

"We have enough footage of Sophie in her Robingjay outfit speaking to do two more," Heavensbee replied, "We'll play the sympathetic mother card again and start developing one that will… Well, Cressida has some ideas on where to go from here."

"We're going to use Sophie's speech about Nate and play it with cuts from their games," Cressida explained, "We think using that will help undercut the idea that Nate isn't on our side. We're going to make certain Panem is aware that he is acting in Sophie's best interests and not on his own beliefs. Fluvia actually had the brilliant idea of using the tributes who died during the games."

"Really?" Sophie actually felt excited by this idea, "You're going to use the fallen tributes in a bigger setting?"

"Well it's not exactly brilliant or anything even remarkable," Fluvia shrugged. It was kind of obvious she wasn't a fan of all the attention coming her way. "I got the idea while watching Cressida's cut. I liked the fact that she included Maggie in one of the scenes and suggested we add more into it. Then I suggested we do one for every game. Have Eliot do a voiceover in remembrance of each of those who fought in the games and lost. Instead of being like the Capitol and just honoring those who survived…"

"A tribute to the tributes," Heavensbee smiled, "I like that. That should be enough to get out on the Airwaves while Sophie is in recovery. It will buy us plenty of time."

"Excellent," Coin clapped her hands together and directed her eyes on the man behind Sophie, "Jimmy, I'll expect you to brief Soldier Devereaux on everything she misses while she is in surgery. I also expect you, Soldiers Spencer and Parker to assist in making her recovery as smooth as possible. Boggs, don't push her too hard."

That was that. The meeting was over and everybody was congratulating themselves on a job well done. Yet Jimmy wasn't even inclined to move. He just kept standing there, staring at Haymitch and implying that the meeting wasn't nearly as finished as they thought.

"She's not Nate," Haymitch growled, "She doesn't need to go into action in order for her brilliance to be seen."

"Everybody come up with something that made Sophie move you that didn't involve Nate or Nate's influence," Jimmy ordered.

The room grew silent immediately. Sophie kind of assumed that just meant nobody could think of anything. She certainly couldn't. She was nothing without Nate. He was the one kept pushing her to make decision she didn't want to. She was playing the game. She used him to play the game. There was nothing she did that was actually worthy of a rebellion it was all Nate. But everybody was suddenly raising their hands high.

"She tricked the Careers into an ambush," Parker shrugged, "But that was just a basic instinct. Everybody knows Nate's a better ally than those dweebs."

"That wasn't exactly inspiring but it proves she has a brain so thank you Parker," Haymitch replied. He then wrote that up on the board and turned to everyone else.

"She killed James," Eliot grunted, "She killed her district partner to save Nate. That's not exactly something I would have done."

"And she decorated Maggie's hair after she died," Octavia supplied. Odd, Sophie didn't even realize Nate's prep team were there. Snow was probably using hers to take care of him. That wasn't a happy thought.

"Right," Haymitch agreed, "She protected Nate even when she didn't have to."

"She said all of those things against the Capitol," Parker growled, "Nate didn't have to prod her to get her to say it over the phone. She stopped when Nate said the phones were bugged though. But she made it pretty clear that she didn't like President Snow. During her interview she was the one who told people what the Capitol was doing."

The list continued to grow after that. Simple things Sophie did to survive just kept on coming. There were even things that didn't happen during the games. Boggs made a comment about how she helped one of the young kids who had an accident during training. She just took the leaves she could find and used them to heal his wounds. Even the medics were impressed with her skills. Everybody had a story to give about what kindness she bestowed, how she brought hope to them.

"What do all of these things have in common?" Haymitch asked.

"Sophie did them herself," Eliot growled, "and she even got Nate to do them too."

"Right," Haymitch agreed, "The only reason Snow didn't want them together was because he knew what a force they were. They both sparked the rebellion by being themselves. Everything Snow tried to squash was the very thing that brought them higher."

"If we put her into the field she'll be at her best," Heavensbee realized, "That's what Snow doesn't want. He doesn't want us putting our little Robingjay into the fire out of fear of what she can do. He thinks she is the lethal one."

"So we use her words," Haymitch agreed, "And the first thing we're going to do is fix her up and then our little Robingjay is going to sing."

%%%%%%%%%

Sophie definitely hated hospitals. She hated the way they made her feel. She hated the way they smelled. She even hated that smug smile on Jimmy Ford's face. She'd slap him if she had the energy to.

"How's it going?" He asked. He was eating her lunch again. She'd be more upset if she could actually stomach food. At the moment she was seriously considering using that knife to stab herself. It would make it easier to sleep and she wouldn't have to wake up in the hospital anymore.

"That bad huh?" He must have seen her eyeing that knife. That had to be it because Jimmy was removing it from view quicker than he had ever moved for as long as she'd known him.

"You know," Jimmy sighed, "That little girl of yours has been asking for you. Every night she's been saying, 'grandpa where is mommy?' and I've been forced to tell her sleeping. She's actually starting to believe it's true too."

"Sleeping," Sophie scowled, "There is absolutely no way I could have been out that long. She can't even talk yet."

"No, but I figured the constant crying meant she missed you," he said.

Sophie felt a pang of guilt envelope her chest. She missed her daughter. She even wanted to be there as quickly as possible. But the doctors told her she had to stay in the hospital for a week before she could even begin walking again. She had to work at the muscles of her hip and get them back up to premium strength. She wouldn't be able to run for a while. That was a weakness Coin wasn't going to like.

"I turned the television on," Jimmy said, "I figured you could see your newest propos. You're apparently crying for Nate and the fact that he can't see your child."

That was an understatement. They were playing her words, her broken words as she tried to explain what President Snow could do. But her ferocious warning was bursting through seconds later. She was threatening Snow, promising him pain for everything he did to her. Then there was a picture of their games. Maggie, James, all of the tributes they fought against. Their images flashed upon the screen to remind everyone what they were fighting for.

The images were enough to make Sophie hide away for a bit. She didn't like the memories they evoked. But her head popped out again because her words gave the exact intentions she wanted them to. She could feel her heart fill with hope at the idea of her revenge. Then the image on the screen switched. It was Ceaser Flickerman again.

She panicked when Nate appeared on the screen. She could feel Jimmy's apprehension as well. He didn't look well. She could see the bags under his eyes even through the thick surface of make-up. She couldn't understand how he could have deteriorated that fast after only a few days' time. Then she remembered that the image of Nate she saw could have been filmed months ago. It could have been done as soon as the arena was blown. He would have had no choice and Snow would have kept it specifically for the perfect moment when the rebellion needed to punched in the jaw.

"She's helping the rebellion, Nate," Ceaser explained, "People are saying she's even battling with them."

"She's not!" Nate shook his head and blinked furiously. The make-up couldn't hide the slight tremble to his body. There was even sweat covering his face. "They're just using her! She's just a weapon to them. She doesn't know what they're doing. She doesn't even know what's going on."

"Any advice you want to give to her?" Ceaser asked softly.

"Don't be a fool, Sophie," Nate growled, "You don't know who they are, what they're doing. You don't even know who's on your side and who is in it for their own agenda!"

He convulsed again. Even Ceaser's disturbing white smile couldn't distract from it. She could barely even see the other man. Her eyes were glued to Nate, to every wrinkle on his face. She couldn't help but see every strain of his muscle. He wasn't well. She knew he wasn't well. She couldn't understand the difference between this shaking man and the bright eyed boy she'd seen only days ago.

"Think for yourself, Sophie," Nate ordered. "They've turned you into a weapon against humanity. If you've truly got any influence, beg them to stop. The lives of thousands of people depend on you. Please, stop this before they die. Stop this now while you still can!"

Jimmy turned off the screen before Sophie could even process what was going on. She was going to protest but her mind was on other things. She couldn't help but focus on Nate and wonder what they were doing to him. She wanted to know what danger he was going through. What torture was Snow putting him through?

"We didn't see it?" Jimmy told her.

"What?"

"We didn't see it," Jimmy explained, "You were upset with the footage from the new propos. You only just woke up. I didn't want you to overstress yourself so I turned it off. We didn't see anything else."

Sophie didn't understand what he meant. Her mind was still reeling from seeing Nate that way. But she knew what he meant when her mind started working again. She could hear the footsteps racing her way. They wanted to see her opinion, hear what she had to say. She nodded her head and said exactly what Jimmy wanted her to. People didn't believe her at first, they all looked concerned. But she complimented Cressida on adding the tributes into the mix and everybody sighed in relief.

Nobody mentioned Nate.


End file.
